Janine Fleur/Sarah Baker (Bewitched)
Janine Fleur/Sarah Baker, played by the actress Lisa Seagram, is an evil witch in the 1964 episode of Bewitched, which was entitled "It Takes One to Know One". Darrin (Dick York) and his advertising firm is in the process of finding a model for a perfume account called "Miss Jasmine". Janine shows up in his office and he and his boss Larry (David White), both agree that she is the one. After she is hired for the job, Samantha finds a note in Darrin's things on the campaign. She reads that "Notes on the Jasmine campaign. Miss Janine Fleur, measurements 37-23-37........wow!" She looks over at her sleeping husband, who has a huge grin on his face. Samantha continues to read, "Adjectives to be used in copy describing her: provocative, dazzling, ethereal". "Get headshot featuring her large....soft....dark eyes. Get night shots at beach. Moonlight. Janine holding perfume bottle in her long, slender fingers. Should be irresistible in a bikini.". She goes to Darrin and wakes him up violently and tells him he is having a nightmare. The next scene is at the photographers studio, and Janine is draped over a bed with a bear rug on top. Darrin takes a very active role in the shooting of the gorgeous model, taking over the job of the experienced photographer. They agree to go to lunch together, despite the fact that he has a lunch date with Samantha. Darrin cancels his lunch date on the phone. When Samantha (Elizabeth Montgomery) learns of a meeting, she and her mother Endora (Agnes Moorhead) go the the restaurant and spy on this new client. Samantha thinks she recognizes Janine, and she freezes everyone in the restaurant. When she walks over to the table Janine is sitting at, Janine is unable to maintain herself being frozen, and because she is a witch is not effected. Samantha confronts Janine, and finds out that her mother Endora has hired Janine, whose real witch name is Sarah Baker, to sow some doubt in Samantha's mind about her husband's loyalty. This is a common theme in the series, in which her mother wants to break up Samantha's marriage. Samantha is irate with her mother, and tells Janine to stay away from her husband. However, Janine is intrigued by Darrin, and keeps her original assignment. She just can't think about starting something she didn't finish. Darrin and Larry go to Janine's apartment to discuss details of the "Miss Jasmine" campaign. While there, Janine doctors the drinks. She makes Larry fall asleep and Darrin becomes lovesick with Janine's beauty. When Darrin is about to kiss Janine, Samantha appears and freezes Darrin. Samantha and Janine have a heated conversation, and she figures out that Janine has used her witchcraft on Darrin to get him to fall for her. Samantha leaves, and Janine begins the process of winning him over once again, despite Samantha warning her that it has to be from his own free will. She pours something on the fire, which makes Darrin once again be interested in her. Right before they are about to kiss, Samantha once again steps in. This time, she turns her husband, Darrin into a large ugly fish. Janine leans in and kisses the fish, and then realizes what has happened. Then Samantha appears and turns the large fish into a small goldfish, and picks him up off the ground and drops him into a glass fishbowl. Then Samantha turns him back to Darrin, and he is completely wet. Janine tells her she needs to leave her apartment, and warns her "You know what I'm capable of doing". Samantha responds, "I'd say we were pretty evenly matched". Samantha says, "How would you like a poke in the nose?". To this, Janine says, "I'm not a brawler". Samantha leaves and then Darrin leave as well. Larry stays, and Samantha once again shows up and tells Janine that Larry's wife is her friend. Larry suddenly gets the idea that he needs to go home. At the end of the show, Samantha visits Darrin at his office. On a pedestal, is the campaign advertising picture of "Miss Jasmine". As Darrin and Samantha leave the office, she can't help her jealousy, and turns the picture into a caricature of Janine. First she adds a beard and mustache, then she adds donkey ears, followed by vampire fangs, then whites out the eyes, and lastly adds cross eyed pupils. The resulting picture makes Janine out to be hideous. Trivia *Lisa Seagram appeared as a nameless Princess in the 1965 episode "Deadlier Than the Male" for the TV series "Amos Burke: Secret Agent". *Lisa Seagram appeared as Miss Karum in the 1966 episode "The Garden of Evil Affair" for the TV series "The Girl from U.N.C.L.E." *Lisa Seagram appeared as accomplice Connie Phillips in the 1966 episode ’An Eerie, Airiy Thing’ for the tv series ‘Honey West’. *Lisa Seagram appeared as Lila in the 1967 episode "Louie, the Lilac" for the TV series "Batman". *Samantha defeated a number of her rivals with magic. Usually, when it came to Samantha and beautiful women, there was some sort of jealosy going on. Some similar ways this was accomplished in Bewitched are: *Chris Noel appeared as Susan, an ex-girlfriend of Darrin's friend Kermit, in the 1964 episode "Love is Blind". Susan was not who Samantha wanted to set Kermit up with, so she defeated Susan by making the straps of her dress fall down and her pinned up hair to be released. *Nancy Kovack appeared as Sheila Sommers, who was the ex-girlfriend of Darrin Stephens in the 1964 pilot episode, "I, Darrin, Take This Witch, Samantha". Samantha causes havoc at Sheila's dinner party, eventually taking off her wig, which causes Sheila to run upstairs to her room. Sheila reappeared in the 1968 episode, "Snob in the Grass". Samantha has a dog unwind her blouse and then douses her with water. *Virginia Martin appeared as Roxie Ames , the attention hungry Magician's Assistant in the 1965 episode, "It's Magic". Samantha has Roxie's hand stuck in a fishbowl, and later zapps her gone as part of the magic act. *Julie Gregg appeared as Miss Kabaker, who was a snobby girl in the 1966 episode, "Double Split". Samantha causes a small hors d'oeuvre to fly into her face for being so nasty. Gallery Screenshot_42561.jpg Screenshot_42562.jpg Screenshot_42563.jpg Screenshot_42564.jpg Screenshot_42565.jpg Screenshot_42566.jpg Screenshot_42567.jpg Screenshot_42568.jpg Screenshot_42569.jpg Screenshot_42570.jpg Screenshot_42571.jpg Screenshot_42572.jpg Screenshot_42573.jpg Screenshot_42574.jpg Screenshot_42575.jpg Screenshot_42576.jpg Screenshot_42577.jpg Screenshot_42578.jpg Screenshot_42579.jpg Screenshot_42580.jpg Screenshot_42581.jpg Screenshot_42582.jpg Screenshot_42583.jpg Screenshot_42584.jpg Screenshot_42585.jpg Screenshot_42586.jpg Screenshot_42587.jpg Screenshot_42588.jpg Screenshot_42589.jpg Screenshot_42590.jpg Category:1960s Category:Brunette Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Model Category:Witch Category:Fate: Submission Category:Opera Gloves Category:Humiliated Category:Lingerie Category:Alias Category:Comical Defeat